1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a device for installing sealing strips on vehicle doors, which comprises a base frame, on which at least one installation plate is mounted, wherein each installation plate has at least one plate segment that is stationary with respect to the base frame and at least one movable plate segment and means for changing the position of each movable plate segment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices of this type with installation plates are known in the state of the art. The installation plates, which are usually arranged in pairs, are used for the automated bonding of a door seal to a bonding surface extending along the uneven edge of a vehicle door. For this purpose, the installation plate is divided into several upper, movable segments and one lower, stationary segment, which are connected by hinges. The movable segments are located above the lower edge of the window of the door and can be adjusted to fit the individual shape of the door that is to receive the sealing strip. A large number of holders are mounted on the installation plate and arranged to follow the shape of the sealing strip to be installed. The installation plates are normally completely integrated into the automated assembly line.
Problems with the automated assembly arise from the fact that, due to production-related tolerances, there are variations in the position and geometry of the upper region of the door where the window frame is located. These deviations, which can amount to several mm and cannot be compensated until the subsequent stages of manufacture, can lead to problems in the automated installation of the sealing strips on the doors. In the past, efforts have been made to compensate for the deviations by increasing the pressure with which the installation plate presses the sealing strip against the edge of the door. If the deviation is large enough, this measure will not be successful, and the sealing strip will not be bonded correctly to the intended bonding region of the door. This results in the need for undesired reworking, which interferes with the automated manufacturing process.
In addition, DE 198 37 508 A1 describes an installation device that has a two-part installation frame, the shape of which is adapted to the vehicle door. The two adjacent parts can be moved slightly relative to each other, perpendicularly to a separating line, in the plane of the installation frame. The distance between the parts is increased so that the frame, in which the tubular seal has been inserted, can be placed more easily on the door.